Beliefs
by Minions of the Bandit King
Summary: Based on a song by Distall. Malik goes for a walk one night, but it could be his last. One shot. No flames. Non-yaoi. *COMPLETE*


DM: This is going to be a very hard story for me to write. I'm doing this one alone, no CG.  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or these lyrics. The song is called Beliefs and it's by a band named Distall. I personally can't understand a darn word they're saying, but I found the lyrics and this IS my favorite song.  
  
My cousin is the guitar player on Distall. And if he weren't on it, I wouldn't be writing this story.  
  
I will not do the chorus of this song because: 1) I don't know it. 2) BAD WORDS!  
  
This is MY version of. . . I don't know what, but it's my version.  
  
*I changed one word from Hades to Anubis.  
  
Remember, this is from an Egyptian's POV. . . kinda. I ain't no anti- Christ!!!!!!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
(Your black heart hollow beliefs.)  
  
The rain pelted hard on the streets of Domino City. No one was about except one person, Malik Ishtar. His mind filled with words that his sister had told him. She didn't want him to kill the Pharaoh. She didn't want him to do anything wrong. Yet. . . he did.  
  
(Only to fold with no inner structure.)  
  
His heart had become full of darkness, ever since that day. . . That horrible, horrible day. He didn't even know why he missed his father. Malik never liked him. But when his Yami committed that crime, he was ready to blame anyone, anyone, but himself.  
  
(But I follow the vein straight to the source.)  
  
He knew a year after the "incident" that it wasn't really the Pharaoh who killed his father. But he'd been blamed for so much in the past that he didn't want to take one more responsibility.  
  
(Living your life by your made-up exterior.)  
  
Malik pretended to be evil, like he was the best, but he knew on the inside that he wasn't. His childhood neglecting and blame caused him to act this way, and he knew it. Though he didn't try to do anything about it.  
  
(Only to find you decimating beneath.)  
  
Was he really destroying himself by acting this way? At least, that's what his sister said. She couldn't be right! He refused to believe it, but he knew his sister was right.  
  
(The compassion compelled by this.)  
  
He was completely emotionless now. He didn't care about Isis, Rishid, no one. All he wanted to do was be free from blame, responsibility, and his life.  
  
(Built up to crumble to pieces.)  
  
"There is still good in you," Isis said before he ran away from her. "But it will be completely masked by darkness if you keep acting like this."  
  
(This scripture written for ages.)  
  
The Pharaoh's memories on his back burned. He turned to a clock, seeing that it was midnight. It was now the "anniversary" of the day he got those dreaded scars; the one thing that made him completely despise his father.  
  
(Contemplating all that's told.)  
  
Malik's mind turned with the events that happened in the past six years of his terrible life. The tattoos, escaping the tomb, killing his father, and making the final decision that he would betray the Pharaoh.  
  
(In this holy book you trust.)  
  
He knew the Weighing of the Heart would be against him the day he died. When he was ten, his heart was heavier than the feather. How much worse was it now?  
  
(I know all the book interprets. I know it all.)  
  
The Egyptian boy fell to his knees; drenching the bottom half of his pants in rain water. He felt as though his life were slipping away. "I can't say I don't deserve it," he mumbled, falling to the ground.  
  
(Continued this magnificent chase to speculate faith's existence.)  
  
His life was slipping away for some unknown reason. The Gods must have been against him. He might lose his life that night.  
  
(Spoken for words not to be heard.)  
  
"I'm sorry, Sister," Malik said to some unknown person. "I should've listened to you."  
  
(No chance in this world for survival, and to live off our beliefs.)  
  
He struggled against the almighty forces of Anubis. "Please! Give me a second chance!" he cried.  
  
(Anubis* awaits your arrival.)  
  
"Do you deserve a second chance?" Anubis asked, his voice sounding like an echo.  
  
(Nothing you've shown me, my eyes haven't seen yet. Nothing you've shown me, my eyes haven't seen.)  
  
He felt his life slipping. . . Being drained away. "I don't deserve a second chance!" he replied. "I'll repent! I promise!"  
  
Anubis responded, "Your black heart hollow beliefs. Only to fold with no inner structure. But I follow the vein straight to the source. Living your life by your made up exterior. I cannot give you a second chance."  
  
And that was the end. . . 


End file.
